Have a Nice Weekend
by Xylia Park
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah asrama dengan segala peraturannya. Kim Taehyung yang populer memiliki teman sekamar yang penyendiri. Tapi kenapa Taehyung menolak untuk mengganti teman sekamar dan juga selalu menolak untuk pergi keluar sekolah setiap akhir pekan bersama teman-temannya? "Tidak. Maaf. Ada yang harus kukerjakan Sabtu besok"-Taehyung. Vmin couple. BTS Fanfiction. YAOI.


**By: Xylia Park**

.

Kehidupan dalam sekolah asrama. Tidak disangka terasa lebih membosankan dan lebih membuat tertekan ketimbang bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Bertemu anak laki-laki yang sama setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun, peraturan yang ketat, tidak bisa bertemu orang tua, dan tidak ada gadis-gadis.

Kebanyakan dari mereka datang dari kota yang jauh. Sekolah asrama ini memang terkenal karena didikannya yang selalu menghasilkan manusia-manusia sukses. Maka dari itu banyak orang tua yang ingin anak mereka bersekolah disana.

Untung saja ada hiburan dunia luar untuk tiap akhir pekan yang menolong mereka dari stress. Mereka hanya bisa pulang kerumah setiap libur akhir tahun ajaran dan itu hanya dua minggu. Akan terasa berat jika kau anak mama yang tidak cukup kuat mental.

Untungnya, Kim Taehyung adalah anak yang selalu bisa bawa santai segala urusannya. Dikelas, bahkan saat mata pelajaran guru paling _killer_ sekalipun, suasana menegangkan saat berbaris dihadapan kepala sekolah, juga saat dia dihukum pengawas karena keonaran yang dia buat. Dia selalu menganggap itu semua bukan masalah serius. Toh, mereka tidak akan mati hanya karena semua suasana menegangkan itu-kecuali yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Dia punya banyak teman dan mampu mencairkan suasana. Banyak siswa yang terhibur dan melupakan rasa penatnya saat mereka berkumpul dengan Taehyung. Itulah yang membuatnya populer. Dia adalah vitaminnya asrama.

Ada satu hal lagi yang menarik di dalam asrama.

Jika Taehyung adalah sosok yang bersinar dan disenangi banyak orang, ada seseorang yang justru sebaliknya. Suram, tidak terlihat dan dilupakan. Namanya Park Jimin. Hanya karena dia memakai kacamata dan rambutnya yang disisir, seragam rapi, bersarang di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku-buku tebal, dan lebih memilih untuk segera kembali ke asrama begitu kelasnya berakhir dari pada berkumpul di aula untuk main kartu bersama. Mereka menganggap dia culun dan membosankan. Dia tidak punya teman, hanya buku saja yang menjadi temannya. Tapi dia beruntung, karena-

-Taehyung adalah teman sekamarnya.

.

 **Have a nice Weekend**

.

"Kau serius? Kau kan bisa pindah ke kamarku"

Saat Ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang membicarakan sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada Park Jimin yang duduk sendirian di ujung meja yang sama dengan mereka. Makan sarapannya sendirian. Kasihan sekali.

Kemarin kepala sekolah memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengganti teman kamar dengan bebas. Ada yang pindah, ada juga yang tidak mau. Seperti Taehyung.

"Dan Yoongi Hyung yang menggantikan posisiku disana? Kita bisa berakhir mati tergantung diatas menara asrama!", Taehyung memukul kepala Jungkook yang ingin bermain-main dengan singa(baca:teman sekamar Jungkook. Kakak angkatan mereka yang pelit senyum, punya tatapan dan lidah yang tajam. Tapi lemah saat ada Jung Hoseok didekatnya. Aww, manisnyaaa~)

"Lagi pula, Yoongi Hyung akan lulus tahun depan", sahut Jungkook sambil menggosok ujung kepalanya yang tercium tebalnya gulungan koran pagi mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuat Jimin tersinggung dengan pindah dari sana. Hatiku ini sangat baik, tolong jangan dikontaminasi dengan hal buruk seperti itu. Astaga Jungkook!", kata Taehyung dengan wajah miris sambil memegangi dadanya seolah dia sedang teraniaya.

"Terserah"

Taehyung mentertawai Jungkook yang ngambek sebelum satu teman mereka datang bergabung dengan setumpuk donat di piring, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa kau pernah bicara padanya?", tanya teman mereka. Jung Hoseok, satu tingkat di atas Taehyung. Kakak yang baik, Taehyung suka sekali padanya-sebagai teman.

"Jimin? Ya. Harus aku yang mulai duluan atau dia akan diam saja seharian"

Hoseok mengangguk dan mencuil donat untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa rencanamu untuk akhir pekan?", tanya Hoseok lagi, kali ini dia bertanya pada Jungkook. Karena yang termuda terlihat seperti butuh hiburan.

"Tidak tahu", sahut Jungkook yang merajuk.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Seoul?", usul Hoseok.

Mata Jungkook langsung melebar berbinar-binar. Dia terlihat semangat. "Ayo!", _tuh_ kan, semangat. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi ke Seoul. "Aku ingin ke taman bermain", tambahnya.

"Ya. Naik komedi putar", sahut Hoseok sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya, memeragakan putaran wahana itu dengan wajah semangat namun tidak berkesan untuk Jungkook.

"Astaga, Hyung. Komedi putar itu untuk bayi. _Roller coaster_ , Hyung. _Roller coaster_!"

" _Aye_ , tidak. Tidak. Komedi putar saja"

" _Roller coaster_!"

"Komedi putar!"

" _Roller coaster_!""

"Komedi putar!"

Taehyung diam dengan cengiran senang, menatapi kedua temannya yang sedang memperdebatkan soal wahana permainan.

"Tidak akan ada yang menang. Tidak akan ada yang menang", kata Taehyung lalu memakan donatnya. Dia sudah terbiasa menonton debat antara dua orang yang punya tingkat keberanian yang berkebalikan itu dan hasilnya memang tidak pernah ada yang menang. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Lalu, bagimana denganmu? Kau pasti ikut, kan?"

"Ayolah. Kalau kau tidak ikut, nanti Jungkook ngambek lagi"

Taehyung berhenti mengunyah dan menatapi keduanya. Dia tidak sedang berpikir atau sedang mempertimbangkannya, karena jawabannya akan selalu sama.

"Tidak. Maaf. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan sabtu besok"

Kedua temannya nampak kecewa. Yang satu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan yang satu lagi meneriakinya.

"LAGI?! Ada apa dengamu sebenarnya?!", Jungkook merengek lagi dan wajahnya terlihat jelek sekali.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar asrama saat akhir pekan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?",

Taehyung diam dan memberikan mereka senyuman misteriusnya.

"Itu rahasia"

.

.

Taehyung tidak sempat makan siang karena dia harus menulis ulang laporan hasil penelitian reaksi kimianya yang tidak sengaja ketumpahan air milik teman sebangkunya. Nasib baik Taehyung anak cerdas. Dia tidak perlu menangis dulu untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah ditulisnya tadi.

Beruntung juga, dia punya teman yang baik seperti Hoseok yang mau menyisihkan dua roti lapis untuk Taehyung. Jadi dia tidak perlu kelaparan hingga saatnya makan malam nanti. Mereka harus makan tepat waktu jika tidak mau sakit. Kalian tahu kan, mereka tidak bisa pulang bertemu orang tua meskipun mereka sakit.

Koridor dipenuhi para siswa yang berjalan semerawut untuk menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya. Sekolah tidak mengijinkan para siswa berkeliaran di koridor saat kelas berlangsung, mereka ingin para siswa berganti kelas dengan teratur dalam waktu yang sesingkat mungkin.

Ditengah keramaian itu, tak jarang tubuh mereka saling bertubrukan. Seseorang tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu Jungkook dan menyakiti jempolnya hingga dia tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat. Ugh! Pasti sakit sekali.

Ada lagi, tak jauh dari mereka. Seseorang menabrak Park Jimin yang sedang berjalan, hingga buku-buku dalam pelukannya terjatuh dan diinjak-injak oleh para siswa yang masih berlalu lalang di koridor.

"Oh, yang benar saja", gumam Taehyung yang melihatnya. Dia segera jalan menghampiri teman sekamarnya yang sedang kesulitan meraih buku-bukunya itu, mengabaikan Jungkook yang berteriak memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Hey! Apa tidak ada yang mau membantunya?", teriak Taehyung pada siapapun yang mau dengar.

"Maaf, Taehyung-ah. Kami sibuk", sahut mereka dan membuat Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Taehyung dan Jimin menganggukinya. Sebagai teman sekamar yang punya sifat peduli pada sesama, Taehyung harus membantunya.

"Maaf, permisi -Tolong jangan diinjak -Hey! Menyingkir! -singkirkan kakimu!", Taehyung bahkan tidak segan untuk memukul kaki orang yang menginjak buku milik Jimin. Karena-sial! Tidak ada yang mau menyingkir.

Setelah berhasil dia kumpulkan semua buku-buku itu, Taehyung segera menyerahkannya kembali pada pemiliknya dengan senyuman. Dia bahkan berbaik hati untuk membetulkan posisi kacamata Jimin yang miring.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya. Kalau perlu pukul saja mereka jika mereka tidak mendengarkanmu"

"O-oke. T-terima kasih", jawab Jimin dengan lirih sebelum dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Jungkook menghampirinya dan bersiul disampingnya. " _Nice booty_ ", katanya.

Dan secara otomatis mata Taehyung langsung tertuju pada dua bongkahan montok yang tercetak jelas dicelana Jimin, naik-turun saat berjalan.

" _Yeah_ ", jawab Taehyung dengan senyuman miringnya. Mereka berdua terpaku dengan fantasi masing-masing hingga pukulan buku yang menghantam belakang kepala keduanya menyadarkan mereka.

"Oh, ayolah. Dasar kalian berdua, otak mesum!", ucap Hoseok sambil melewati mereka berdua. Siapa lagi yang akan menyadarkan dua otak mesum itu pada realita kalau bukan si malaikat Jung. Lihat, koridor sudah sepi.

" _Bye_ ", kata Jungkook lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terkesan dengan bokong montok Jimin.

.

Akhir pekan pun datang. Jungkook dan Hoseok benar-benar akan pergi ke Seoul untuk main komedi putar dan _roller coaster_ di taman bermain. Dengan ransel, mereka berencana untuk menginap dirumah bibi Hoseok yang ada di Seoul dan pulang besok sore.

Mereka masih saja menggelayuti Taehyung dan membujuknya untuk ikut bersama mereka. Tapi tetap tidak bisa-

-"Ada yang benar-benar harus kukerjakan. Lain waktu saja", jawab Taehyung setengah tertawa. Dia kesulitan berjalan karena saat kubilang 'menggelayuti', mereka benar-benar menggelayuti Taehyung. Memeluk erat kedua sisi pinggang Taehyung, sedangkan kaki mereka masing-masing memeluk erat kaki Taehyung. Memangnya mereka pikir berapa umur mereka? Lima tahun?

"Ayolah! Kalian berat!", kata Taehyung cengengesan. Teman-temannya lucu juga. "Percuma, aku tetap tidak bisa ikut. Kalian bisa ketinggalan bus, nanti", kata Taehyung dan sukses membuat mereka berdua berdiri dengan wajah kecewa.

Jungkook kesal, sedangkan Hoseok, bibirnya sudah berubah menjada segitiga 'ㅇㅅㅇ'.

"Ya sudah. Kami berangkat. Telepon kami, ya?"

"Ya, ya. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya".

Setelah berpelukan, akhirnya mereka mau meninggalkan Taehyung dan pergi. Taehyung harus melambaikan tangannya hingga lama(karena mereka terus-terusan melambai pada Taehyung dengan wajah sedih) sampai mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Dia menghela nafasnya, rasanya seperti mengurus dua balita manja saja. Dia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju asramanya.

Suasananya jadi sepi. Banyak yang pergi jalan-jalan keluar untuk _refreshing_. Hanya sebagian saja yang tinggal disekolah, karena tuntutan tugas atau hanya sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur saja.

Taehyung sempat berpapasan dan bertegur sapa dengan Yoongi, teman sekamar Jungkook. Dia membawa banyak buku dan anak berkulit putih pucat itu punya lingkar hitam dibawah matanya. Dia pasti stress untuk memikirkan ujiannya. Taehyung akan lebih memilih tidur saja kalau jadi dia.

Taehyung dengan santai menaiki undakan tangga. Dia tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk sampai pada tujuannya. Menikmati gedung yang sepi tiap akhir pekan justru dijadikan Taehyung untuk menyegarkan otaknya. Hidupnya terlalu bising disini. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak ingin ikut keluar sekolah dan mencari kebisingan lainnya.

Selain itu ada, _sih_ , satu hal lagi yang Taehyung suka saat akhir pekan.

.

 **Have a Nice Weekend**

.

"Jimin!", Taehyung berteriak memanggil hingga yang punya nama berjengit didepan lemarinya karena terkejut. Taehyung suka sekali melihat wajah kebingungan Jimin. Sangat lucu.

"A-a-apa? A-ada apa?"

Taehyung berjalan menghampirinya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan wajah takut Jimin lalu tanpa permisi menggendong si tubuh mungil itu berputar-putar.

"Astaga! T-Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung menurunkannya duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan senyuman lebar. Matanya menatapi sosok teman sekamarnya sebentar, mengumpulkan alasan untuk mengagumi sosok bertubuh mungil bersurai hitam segelap langit malam itu. Dan saat dia mulai gemas, dia mendekat untuk memberi ciuman tidak sabaran pada bibir ranum Jimin. Menyesap rasa manisnya, seolah bibir itu adalah cawan air yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"T-Taehyung?! T-tolong jangan seperti ini", kata Jimin. Mendorong Taehyung menjauh darinya dengan sekuat tenaga dan menghirup banyak-banyak udara.

Taehyung tertawa gemas. Melihatnya seperti itu justru membuat Taehyung semakin ingin membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak suka", kata Taehyung. Dia menarik kaca mata Jimin dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Menampilan wajah cantik yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik benda itu.

Taehyung mengacak surai hitam Jimin dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang dipakainya hingga membuat Jimin nampak seksi. Lalu dia menaiki _single bed_ milik Jimin untuk menindih pemiliknya.

"T-Taehyung!", teriak Jimin ketakutan sebelum bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Taehyung.

Jari-jari panjang Taehyung turun untuk meraba dan meremas bokong montok yang sejak kemarin meneror pikirannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua godaan ini.

Hidup setahun dengan manusia cantik ini membuat Taehyung kehilangan kontrol hormonnya, terutama semenjak dia tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar mandi mereka disaat Jimin sedang diguyur air shower disana. Sejak saat itu fantasi liar tentang Jimin dan dirinya selalu terputar di dalam otaknya. Memaksa dirinya untuk onani dengan bayangan Jimin yang berada di pangkuannya. Menungganginya dengan mata terpejam dan wajah memerah penuh nafsu.

"Hentikan!", Jimin menampar Taehyung lumayan keras, hingga lelaki mesum itu membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Apa dia baru saja ditolak?

"Kenapa? Ada apa?!"

Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Taehyung dan melipat tangan. Menatap Taehyung dengan wajah kesal yang lucu.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa?"

Taehyung diam dengan wajah _blank_. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Jimin.

"Aku adalah manusia polos yang akan diperkosa olehmu. Tidak bisakah kau mengimbangi peranku?! Aku bosan jadi si 'jalang' terus.", dengusnya.

Senyuman miring Taehyung perlahan-lahan muncul lagi, pertanda otak mesumnya sedang bekerja.

"Kau ingin _role playing,_ sayang?", dia tersenyum mesum. Melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya secara perlahan lalu membuangnya, menyusul kaca mata Jimin yang tergeletak dilantai. Menatap Jimin dengan tatapan seolah ingin memperkosa(sesuai dengan yang Jimin inginkan).

"Kemari kau setan kecil penggoda!"

Inilah alasannya mengapa Taehyung sangat suka tinggal di asrama dan selalu menolak ikut teman-temannya bepergian saat akhir pekan.

Karena Jimin.

Kekasih rahasianya yang selalu berhasil menghilangkan stress yang dirasakan Taehyung. Dengan sentuhan lembutnya, paras cantiknya saat tersenyum dan suaranya yang merdu.

Taehyung hanya ingin menikmati jadwa bercinta mingguan mereka tanpa gangguan. Karena hanya di akhir pekan, Taehyung bisa bebas membuat dan mendengar Jimin mendesah, menjerit dan meneriakkan namanya dengan seksi tanpa takut ada yang mendengar.

"Aahhhh-KIM TAEHYUNGHHH~~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Have a Nice weekend ^^**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Review Juseyo**


End file.
